Content streaming is becoming an increasingly common way for providing content to a client. In some cases, digital rights management (DRM) technologies such as encryption may be employed to control access to content. For the case of cryptographic encryption, the content may be cryptographically encrypted with a cryptographic key, and the encrypted content may then be streamed to the client. As such, the client must have the proper key to decrypt and consume the content. From a provider perspective, it may be desirable to stream the same encrypted content stream to all clients, and only those clients with the proper key(s) may decrypt and consume the content. Typically a content provider streams hundreds, if not thousands, of content streams, and a client subscribes to a particular subset of those content streams. As such, it may be challenging to efficiently manage key distribution to several clients and/or control access to selected content.